Can't wait to see you again
by sesshy mine-soBACKOFF
Summary: This is my first fanfic so let the flames come Bohahaha ::cough:: sorry about that.R&R please!Also I do not own Inuyasha,duh!
1. Chapter 1:Don't go

She was tiered of being second best to Kinky-ho(cough i meant Kikyo). She wanted to be first in Inuyasha's eyes. So she packed her yellow bag, while Inuyasha snook away to see the clay pot wench.

While Kagome was walking over to look at Shippo one last time, she tripped on a pebble, she fell yelping and flopping straight to the ground . Everyone woke with a start , Sango was the first to see her sprawled out on the ground.

"Kagome are you okay ?" Kagome , getting up said

"I'm fine." Shippo noticed her bag on her back and asked

"Are you leaving?". Hoping to Kami that she wasn't. She slowly turned her head to look at him. With sadness in her eyes she said

"Yes Shippo I am. And this time it might be forever."

"NO please don't go!" Shippo said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I have to Shippo, Inuyasha doesn't't want me here ." Kagome said her voice quivering.

"Heres a few cups of Ninja food."

"Is there any thing we can do to change your mind." Miorku said. Kagome shuck her head .

"Well I'll miss you."Sango said "So will I" said Miorku . Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and started to cry.She held him for a while, then put him down and pated his head.

"I love all you guys really I do and I'll miss you all very much."Kagome said. She hugged everyone and said good-bye.  
Kagome took one last look at all her friends and waved good-bye.

* * *

Inuyasha was holding and kissing Kikyo passionately. When all of a sudden, something hard hit him in the head .

"Sonava..." Inuyasha said as he picked up a rock. Kagome threw another rock at Kikyo and Inuyasha and ran like hell trying to stifle her laughter at the look on Inuyashas face.

Inuyasha got in a fighting stance and yelled, "Come out whoever the hell you are!"

After a little while(in Inuyashas case a few seconds!)he charged into the bushes. He saw nothing, so he lifted his head and took a sniff of the air.

"Who was it Inuyasha?"

"It was Kagome."He said feeling a little guilty.

"Well who cares, get back over here Yasha baby."(i know ooc Kikyo please forgive an forget)

"What ever you say."

* * *

Kagome was walking though the woods not very alert because she was remembering the look on Inuyashas face when the rock hit him. When she heard the O' so familiarly evil chuckle of(guess who) Naraku.

"I see your all by your self, I thought you would know better(insert evil laughter here)?" Kagome turned toward the voice, surprised that she didn't sense his strong aura.

"What do you want."

"Me,? All I want is your eyes and maybe something else." He rushed for her, she tried to jump away but he was to fast. The last words she heard were"Your mine now!"

* * *

(A/N:did you like it i hope you did,don't forget to review,Ja Ne) 


	2. WHAT! Chapter 2

Hi this is the second chapter enjoy! Detection:Yuti-Chan,HeroInTheShadows,Kag1517,Deathangel1010 and kagomeshanneece my first reviewers!

* * *

Chapter two:Talk

* * *

"The boss said he's gone to go kidnap that woman that sees jewel shards she travels with that half breed with the Wind-scar." Kagura said to the band of Seven and Kanna. 

"You mean he's gone to kidnap that gorges curvy goddess named Kagome!" Mukotsu said with a lustful look in his eyes. Kagura rolled her eyes, sighed and said  
"Yes I believe that is her name...baka." the last part she said under her breath.

"Don't get start Mukotsu." Bankotsu said starting to get irritated.

"Naraku wants you all and her to pair up and find jewel shards together."Kagura said.

"What!" The Band of Seven all said at the same time ,in total shock.

"Hell no!" Jakotsu yelled.  
"Yes!" Mukotsu said at the same time.

"Well,this mix will certainly be interesting."Suikotsu said. "Well, you'll just have to get use to it." Kagura said.

"Shut-up bitch,you don't tell me what to do!" Jakotsu said in his high shrilly voice,his hands on Jakostu(sp?).

"If you want a fight I'll give you one you ugly cross dresser!" Kagura said when Kanna stepped up and said

"I don't think we should fight given if we work together, we all could defeat Naraku. And free our selfs from his enslavement."

"You know...the Little girl has a point.If we all work together we could defeat him."Bankotsu said. "What! You can't be serous Aniki." Jakotsu said. "You know he's right Jak." Suikotsu said.

"Well,I suppose your right Kanna and that's all good and well but we have to get a plan together that is if everyone is in agreement?" Kagura said.

"OK. Fine." Bankotsu and Suikotsu said nodding.

"Whatever." Jakotsu said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect..." Mukotsu said narrowing his eyes.

"THAT FINE WITH ME." Kyotsu said in his big booming voice."

"Sure." Renotsu said. "Well then,lets put together a plan, OK?" Bankotsu asked.

"OK." said everyone.

* * *

'Are you awake?" Kagome heard someone say. She opened her eyes to see a boy looking down at her. 

Kagome recognized the boy to be Sangos Little brother, Kahauku. Kagome slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in.

The bed she was in had the softest sheets she had ever felt. Kagome could have sworn that she had fallen asleep next to Kairara(Kailala).

Then she remembered what happened, at first she was sad then angry then she felt shock and fear.

* * *

Sup' everybody I hope you liked it. oh and HITS hey when you put your anshels together they make a cool name! well anywho,I tried taking your advice but the computer won't let me oh well i'll figure it out. 

And I'd like to tell ya'll that I have another story coming out I'm going to call it Like the last time(if its not taken') be on the look out for it k.  
Shameless putting a ad in your story for another, just shameless. Ah, shut-up Sesshoumaru.

WHAT did you say you filthy human(he says with hands dripping poison).

Oh nothing ,nothing at all!(sesshy chills out) well, just look for the story okkkkkk!(me running from you-know-who.AAAAAHHH)

* * *

Yeah i know i talk to much or is it type whatever.im thinking of righting a cultion of songfics so if you wouldn't mind could you send in a song,pairing and/or person you think that song fits.please and thank you and dont forget to R&R,Peace out! 


	3. Chapter 3:Don't Cry

(A/N:this chapter has got to be the longest I've written,so enjoy!) Chapter 3:Don't Cry

* * *

"Naraku..." Kagome said under her breath,venom in her voice. "I hope everything is to your liking,Kagome."Naraku said walking into the bed room. "What do you plan on doing with me?" Kagome said,fear and anger in her voice.

"Well, like I told you,I plan on using your eyes." Kagome looked at him with intense fear in her eyes,fearing he meant he was going to take her eyes(silly Kagome!). Naraku smelled her fear and with amusement in his eyes said,"I won't take your eyes from your head,I doubt that they'd work.Also I plan on pairing you with The Band Of Seven." Kagome paled at the thought of being with blood thirsty killers all the time,not to mention the very lustful Mukostu,that had kidnapped her and tried to marry her with out her permission.

"No way." Kagome said shaking her head violently. "You will do as I say,if you wish for your friends to live.Specifically your pup." Naraku said while Kanna walked in with her mirror in her hand,pointed at Kagome. Kagome looked into the mirror and saw Sango,Miorku and Kairara(aka:Kailala) fighting off Naraku's bugs from hell.

Then the mirror zeroed in on her pup,Shippou,trieing to fight off the bugs with his Fox Fire. They had him cornered ready to sting. The others tried to get to him,but more hell bugs came and got in there way "You can stop Shipou from dying by saying you'll find jewel shards for me with The Band Of Seven."

Kagome looked at Naraku then back at the mirror. The bugs getting closer to Shipou. She had to say yes or her pup would die. "I'll find jewel shards for you." She said looking down tears in her eyes, "Just don't hurt my friends!" She screamed at Naraku. Naraku looked into the mirror and said. "Kommen."

* * *

Miorku P.O.V 

* * *

Sango,Kairara and I were begging to get tiered from fighting off all the hoards of bugs. Shippou was very tiered from using almost all his Fox magic and Fox Fire. "There seems to be two more bugs for every one I kill." I said,starting to get upset.

Sango was about to respond when all of a sudden the bugs just flew off. Then we heard,"You all maybe wondering what I am up to but you all will know in do time. Oh and one more thing,Kagome is doing just fine. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"What do you mean 'Kagome is doing just fine.'" I said "Yeah!." Sango and Shippou said at the same time. But we heard no replied. Shippou looked up to the sky then back down to the ground and started to cry. Sango walked over to him and sat down next to him. Shippou climbed into her lap and cried harder and Sango let a few tears fall from her beautiful face.

I walked over to them and opened up my arms. Sango slid over a Little and laded her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lady Kagome is very smart. I'm sure she'll find a way out." I said trying to calm them both down,I hated to see Sango cry.

* * *

(A/N: I need ya'lls help,should I put the song Can't wait to see you again in the chapter that Banky and Kags meet?   
(Bankostu: **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!**   
(Sesshoumaru: Now you know how annoying her nick names are.(chuckles)  
(Everyone: (Faints)  
(sesshyBACK(me):D d did you just...laugh!  
(Sesshoumaru: Yes and the problem is...  
(sesshyBACK:(Thinks wtf and faints again)


	4. Chapter 4:The Big Plan!

Hi this is the second chapter enjoy! Detection:Yuti-Chan,HeroInTheShadows,Kag1517,Deathangel1010 and kagomeshanneece my first reviewers!

* * *

Chapter two:Talk

* * *

"The boss said he's gone to go kidnap that woman that sees jewel shards she travels with that half breed with the Wind-scar." Kagura said to the band of Seven and Kanna. 

"You mean he's gone to kidnap that gorges curvy goddess named Kagome!" Mukotsu said with a lustful look in his eyes. Kagura rolled her eyes, sighed and said  
"Yes I believe that is her name...baka." the last part she said under her breath.

"Don't get start Mukotsu." Bankotsu said starting to get irritated.

"Naraku wants you all and her to pair up and find jewel shards together."Kagura said.

"What!" The Band of Seven all said at the same time ,in total shock.

"Hell no!" Jakotsu yelled.  
"Yes!" Mukotsu said at the same time.

"Well,this mix will certainly be interesting."Suikotsu said. "Well, you'll just have to get use to it." Kagura said.

"Shut-up bitch,you don't tell me what to do!" Jakotsu said in his high shrilly voice,his hands on Jakostu(sp?).

"If you want a fight I'll give you one you ugly cross dresser!" Kagura said when Kanna stepped up and said

"I don't think we should fight given if we work together, we all could defeat Naraku. And free our selfs from his enslavement."

"You know...the Little girl has a point.If we all work together we could defeat him."Bankotsu said. "What! You can't be serous Aniki." Jakotsu said. "You know he's right Jak." Suikotsu said.

"Well,I suppose your right Kanna and that's all good and well but we have to get a plan together that is if everyone is in agreement?" Kagura said.

"OK. Fine." Bankotsu and Suikotsu said nodding.

"Whatever." Jakotsu said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect..." Mukotsu said narrowing his eyes.

"THAT FINE WITH ME." Kyotsu said in his big booming voice."

"Sure." Renotsu said. "Well then,lets put together a plan, OK?" Bankotsu asked.

"OK." said everyone.

* * *

'Are you awake?" Kagome heard someone say. She opened her eyes to see a boy looking down at her. 

Kagome recognized the boy to be Sangos Little brother, Kahauku. Kagome slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in.

The bed she was in had the softest sheets she had ever felt. Kagome could have sworn that she had fallen asleep next to Kairara(Kailala).

Then she remembered what happened, at first she was sad then angry then she felt shock and fear.

* * *

Sup' everybody I hope you liked it. oh and HITS hey when you put your anshels together they make a cool name! well anywho,I tried taking your advice but the computer won't let me oh well i'll figure it out. 

And I'd like to tell ya'll that I have another story coming out I'm going to call it Like the last time(if its not taken') be on the look out for it k.  
Shameless putting a ad in your story for another, just shameless. Ah, shut-up Sesshoumaru.

WHAT did you say you filthy human(he says with hands dripping poison).

Oh nothing ,nothing at all!(sesshy chills out) well, just look for the story okkkkkk!(me running from you-know-who.AAAAAHHH)

* * *

Yeah i know i talk to much or is it type whatever.im thinking of righting a cultion of songfics so if you wouldn't mind could you send in a song,pairing and/or person you think that song fits.please and thank you and dont forget to R&R,Peace out! 


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

The Big SMSBO here (or sesshyBACKOFF) and I'd like to thank all the people who even bothered to check my story out a round of applause for you : )

Sesshoumaru:Yeah,like they believe you. Your just sucking up so that they'll read your stories.

sesshyBACK:UH UH! That is NOT true! Sesshy you lier!

Sesshoumaru:What.Did.You.Call.Me.(poison starts to drip from his claws)

sesshyBACK:A LIER. I know you can hear me.(Takes crowbar and snaps it in half with mouth)

Sesshoumaru: That's what I thought. You just be glad I have somewhere to be!(Runs off fast.)

sesshyBACK:(Takes bite out of crowbar)Oh! this it's just a spray painted candy cane anywho thank you for reading. Drum roll please...and(in WWE announcer voice)I I I I GIVE YOOOOU THE 5TH CHAAAPTER

* * *

Naraku walked in to the room that everyone was in. 

"I presume that Kagura told you all about our guest."Everyone looked up from what they where doing.

"You like it right? Don't you,don't you,say my-ooooo!" Mukotsu said daydreaming as Renkotsu hit him in the back of the head, while everyone Anime sweat dropped and gave tired sighs. Mines Naraku who just smirked. 

"Yeah she did. So she ganna be looking for jewel shards with us." Bankotsu said motioning toward himself and the others.

" Yes, that's true. You'll move out tomorrow morning." And with that, Naraku was gone  
" Well I'm gone to see our new member." Bankotsu said getting up and heading toward the old creepy castle stair case.

" Hey! Can I come." Mukotsu said giddily.  
"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Mukotsu shrunk back at that and kept quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

With Bankotsu 

Bankotsu started up the steps thinking about what he was going to say. Of course he couldn't talk about their plan. Naraku could hear, he'd wait until they got out on the road.

He was walking down the hallway,passing by and opening doors looking for Kagome.

When he came up to a door he heard noise behind. It sounded like laughing so he opened it to investigate.  
Behind the door he saw the boy he sometimes came in contact with,probably ran into him as much as he did Kanna and Kagura. But he couldn't tell him about the plan ,he and the others had decided, because he unlike the others was under Narakus complete control.

On the bed in that room Bankotsu saw a girl that looked around 17 and bely remembered her as Kagome from past encounters.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V 

Kahauku was laughing at my slight freak out when the door(I don't know what they call the doors they used back then,you know?) opened and in stepped_ the _most handsome men I had ever seen. I stopped frozen because of it!

Kahauku saw this and turned to see what I was looking at.

" Speak of the devil." He said with a smirk.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and pointed Bannruy(sp? you know?) at the boy and said warningly,  
" Watch it."

'Damn! Was he hot when he was mad.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kahauku brushed past him mumbling, "Whatever" and "bye Kagome".

" You can call me Kags if you like. And where are you going?!" I said the last part a little uneasy because it just dawned on her that the person she was now alone with was nun other then, Bankotsu, leader of The Band of Seven.

* * *

Sango: Hi there! sesshyBACK can't be here because she's in a sugar coma, from eating that 'crowbar'. 

Kagome: And we're here to read this list she made.

Sango: Yup,and first on the list is. She's not going to update next week,but within the month she is.

Kagome: See,she only has one more chap before she dosn't have anymore so she's trying to make a new chap before she runs out.

Sango: OK,now that that's covered,second on the list is(looks at list and eyes almost pop out)

Kagome: What's the matter Sango?

Sango: Look at what she wants us to do to Sesshoumaru for her!

Kagome: (Looks at list and gasps)What! She wants one of us to do what?! We can't do that! He might no is going to kill us!

sesshyBACK: You. WILL.Do as I say.

Kagome: D-d-did s-she just talk? I thought she was in a coma!

Sango: Me to.(binds over bed and looks at sesshyBACK)

sesshyBACK: (eyes pop open and their completely white)You will do as I say or else.

Everyone:(runs like they do on Scooby-Doo)

sesshyBACK: (chases them like a zombie)

Kagome: AH! She's like Kik-yo!

Inuyasha: (To busy running to notes Kagomes remark)

Everyone: (still running like Scooby-Doo) AAAAAAHHHH!!!!

sesshyBACK: Don't worry there just contacts(start running after everyone again)


	6. Chapter 6: Good Night

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

sesshyBACK: sorry to keep everyone waiting so long :( 

Jakotsu: No your not you little bitch.

Inuyasha: No you meant big bitch!( snickers)

Sango: HEY! Don't talk to my friend like that! You oxymoron!

Inuyasha: You what?! Miorku what did she say!

Miorku: You are one, Inuyasha. You are one.

Inuyasha: Will someone tell me what there talking about!

sesshyBACK: Never mind that you idiot. On to the story,enjoy!

* * *

" Well hello there,your Bankotsu right?" I said a bit nervous. OK, scratch that I'm really nervous and not just because he is really really really I mean **REALLY**- OK Kags git a grip! 

Kagome was broken out of her thoughts with his reply.

" Yeah, that's my name and your Kagome other wise known as Kags."

Bankotsu said with a small smirk. With a little relief, glad she hadn't pissed him off from the get go.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well I just came up to say we're heading out early tomorrow morning." Bankotsu said leaning on the door jam.

" Kay, if that's it, good-night." Kagome said as cheerly as her situation aloud.

" Good-night." Bankotsu said closing the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway.

* * *

As Bankotsu walked down the hall his thoughts swirled about the young lady in the room he just left. 

' Wow,she has a great smile. And long silky looking-Wait!'  
"What am I thinking?" Bankotsu unknowingly said the last part out loud shaking his head.

" What **ARE** you thinking?" Bankotsu was so raped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jakotsu walk up on him.

" Jak! Don't sneak up on me like that." He told Jakotsu sternly completely ignoring Jakotsus question and walking away briskly.

And Jakotsu could have sworn he saw Bankotsus face get a hint of pink on it, but he just brushed the thought aside and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

A few minutes after Bankotsu had left Kagomes room, Kagomes thoughts strayed from getting back to her friends, to Bankotsu. 

' He dosn't seem that bad, I mean he's not super nice or anything but nice enough from what I've seen of him. The last time I saw him I gathered that he's cocky.  
But he did have skills and is hot after all, so I guess he has a good reason to be cocky.'

With that, Kagome drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bankotsu on her mind.

* * *

sesshyBACK: I kn-know it was short.I'm sorry : (

Rin: Shorter than Jaken!

Jakotsu: Shorter than that skirt Kouga wears(starts to drool)

Kouga: I don't wear that skirt any more! Look!

Everyone: Looks to see Kouge wearing some pants

Inuyasha: It's about time!

Rin: Yeah, one wrong move and all my innocence could have gone out the window!

Kouga: HA-HA that was sooo funny(voice drips with sarcasm)

Jakotsu: But that was the beauty of it. Noooo go put your skirt back on!(bursts out in tears)

Kouga: NEVER! BOOHAHA!!!!( runs away in his tornado)

Jakotsu:(sobs even harder)

sesshyBACK: Well before he drowns us all in his tears, here are some definitions for the words I've used.

Kommen - German for 'come'

Aniki - Japanese for 'big brother'

sesshyBACK: And I do believe that was it so, tell the next chapter : )


	7. Chapter 7:Walks & Breakfast

Here's the 7 chap!

* * *

_Somebody call the cops up little mama done stole my heart,(_Music fades off) 

That was what Kagome was dreaming about, Bankotsu singing that song by Jim Jones and someone else she couldn't remember.  
And Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miorku were his back up singers.

' Daaang, that was a whacked out dream I had! Maybe that fall I took rattled a few screws loose.

Oh well...but Bankotsu dose have a nice voice.' Kagome thought to herself while she contemplated going down stairs or wait for someone to come up to get her.

She decided to go down stairs.  
Kagome grabbed her back pack and peeked her head out of the door.

" You need someone to walk you down stairs? " Kagome wiped her head around and her eyes met with a dark blue haior(sp?). Her eyes traveled up to see a smirk on someones lips and higher to see green eyes.

" Hi? Uh... I mean! Hi, I'm Kagome and I wouldn't mind at all if you were to help me find my way down stairs. " Kagome said bowing and smiling.

" Hi Kagome, I'm Suikotsu," Suikotsu said taking Kagomes hand and kissing it. " It is a pluser meeting you." he said still holding her hand and bowing. Kagome blushed a bit and took her hand back.

" It's a pluser meeting you too."

" Well, I guess we should get going now. Suikotsu said heading down the hall way, Kagome beside him

* * *

**DOWN STAIRS  
**

Mukotsu was sitting day dreaming about Kagome.  
' I wonder if she's going to wear that short two piece kimono she was wearing when i first saw her...' Mukotsu kept thinking about Kagome until Renkotsu came down and saw Mukotsu off in La La Land and smacked him upside the head.

" What's for breakfast Mukotsu? " Renkotsu asked Mukotsu.

" I don't know! Why don't you ask someone else?! I was busy." Mukotsu yelped rubbing his head saying the last part quietly.  
Renkotsu heard him anyway and rolling his eyes, turning to ask Jakotsu if he knew what was for breakfast.

" Beef stew." Kagura said coming through the kitchens sliding door with a good sized pot in her hands, Kanna following holding a bunch of bowls.  
Kagura walked to the middle of the table and sat the pot down and started to stir the stew while Kanna set the table with Kahaukus help.

Kagura looked around the table and noticed a few people missing.

" Where's Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Kagome?" Kagura asked to everyone.

"The way _you _eat, there not going to get to eat." She said looking pointedly at Kahauku.

" And what's that suppose to mean!?" Kahauku said hotly.

" It means exactly what I said. You stuff food in your mouth like someone hasn't fed you for days!" Kagura said leaning over the table, toward Kahauku.

" Well, I _am_ a growing boy, you know." Kahauku said cooling down a little bit.

" HA! I didn't know that dead people could grow!" Kagura said pointing at Kahauku for emphasis

" Well at lest I'm not an old hag like you!" Kahauku said getting his under wear in a bunch(if he wears anything under those tights).

" Why you little-!"

" Now now Kagura, lets not hurt the boy." Naraku said, interrupting Kagura, smirking at the scene before him.

" Hurt him! I was ganna KILL him!" Kagura pretty much so yelled at Naraku.  
Naraku gave his famous chuckle and said.

" Kagura,just go and get everyone." And then he disappeared,like he did before,into thin air.  
Kagura just stomped up the stairs mumbling angrily, 'I'm not your damn slave,you bastard'  
And she continued with her rant until she turned a corner and ran into something.

"What the..." Kagura said looking up for what she had slammed in to.

* * *

Is this a cliff hanger! ((audience gasps)) no folks I just felt like messin with you :) 

Inuyasha:BOOOOOOO! Get back to the story!((throws head of lettuce at writer))

sesshyBACK:((Lettuce head hits her in the face)) AAAAAHHH!! A HEAD!((runs off stage and gets back to the story))

* * *

" Well,good morning Kagura," Suikotsu said helping up Kagura. " How nice to bump into you." Suikotsu said amusing himself and Kagome, a little, with his corny humor. 

" That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kagura said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" Now hurry down stairs before Naraku has a hissy fit and do you know where Bankotsu is?"

" Right here." Kagura turned around and saw Bankotsu at a door way.

" Well everyone, lets go eat." Kagura said heading toward the stairs.

* * *

sesshyBACK:Hi everyone! How are yo-

Jakotsu: OH cut the small talk and tell them your sorry...hussy...

sesshyBACK: Fine fine there's no need to be rude,((sigh)) I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner but my keyboard wasn't working it kept on skipping letters and stuff but still...I'm sorry

Sango: She's telling the truth you guy so don't be to mad.

Shippou: And don't worry people,if she doesn't update fast enough I'll use m fox magic!((big grin)

sesshyBACK: HEY! I thought you were on my side Shippou!

Shippou: I'm on the peoples side((walks away))

sesshyBACK: So you just ganna leave me HANGIN like that!

Miroku:((mumbles))You left the readers hangin...

sesshyBACK: WHAT did you say MONK!?!?

Miroku: Who!? ME! Aww no...I didn't say a word.((laughs nervously))

sesshyBACK: That's what I thought!

Suikotsu:HEY! I have a bone to pick with you!((says running up to sesshyBACK))

sesshyBACK:Who?! ME?!

Suikotsu: Yeah you! Why did you make me seem so DAMN corny!? Not to mention like Mukotsu and that's just wrong!

sesshyBACK: W-w-well...I-i-i..ummm...

Kagome: Well you are kinda like that...

Suikotsu: AM NOT!!

Everyone: Yeah, you ARE!

Kagome: And you know it Suikey!

Suikotsu: I said stop calling me those DAMN nick-names!

sesshyBack:((slips away in the commotion))

Shippou: Adults and there stupid yelling((sigh)) well bye folks and join us next time! ((smiles))


	8. I didnt kno I hadnt updated THIS long!

Hey everyone! Im srry for not updating in a while but Im working on it! but in the mean time if u guys wanna check out some of my other work u can check out "Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru rymes" its a fic Im making with one of my friends but anyway Im alittle stuck with this story but Im not gonna stop workin on it! but if u guys have any ideas I would love to hear them an I would be VERY! greatful but I guess this is good bye guys...for now! lol type to y'all later


End file.
